Fear
by meme12
Summary: Yoshimori x Gen! Gen has a nightmare and is comforted by Yoshimori. Warning: Contains yaoi!


Hi there!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!!! I am currently half-dead but I will live that's the news so the next story comes from the anime Kekkaishi!!!!!!! (Jumps around like a maniac) I like that show so much that I keep rolling on the floor and laughed at their antics until the sad parts started showing....

Well the story will contain Yaoi!!!!!! Yoshimori x Gen!!!!!!!!! So enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Dying....... Whump! (Collapse on the floor)

Kaze: Woof! (Mistress!!)

Yoshimori: Hello.....! Earth to Meme12!!! (Pokes her repeatedly)

Meme12: I'm up!!!!!!!!! Yes?

Yoshimori: I was preparing to burry you if you did not get up soon.

Meme12: Hidoii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So what brings you here?

Yoshimori: Cake, in exchange for the story info you are writing. (Grins evilly)

Meme12: Sighs...... I can't eat too much because I have exams so forget about it.

Yoshimori: Hmmm....... Sashimi.....?

Meme12: I had Japanese food last week so you have 2 choices. One, help me with the disclaimer and stop asking or 2 get mauled by Kaze......

Yoshimori: I pick choice 2 of course..... (Sees Kaze growling) On the second hand; 1 seems more appealing. Meme12 does not own the anime Kekkaishi and the characters in her story.

Meme12: Great!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!

* * *

**Fear**

Gen's POV

I couldn't sleep.... Even with sleep tugging the back of my mind, my eyes refuse to succumb to sleep. That horrifying nightmare, what was it trying to tell me. When I close my eyes; I hear the terrifying screams from that nightmare. However, the screams were not responsible for my fear to sleep once more but the sight of seeing Yoshimori dead and bleeding before me. My body shook in fear as the dream flashed before my eyes.......

Gen's dream

Flames surrounded Gen, screams tore through the flames begging Gen to save them. "Gen!" Gen looks up to see a familiar messy, black hair male dashing towards him. "Yoshimori!" Gen exclaims in relief but that relief soon turns to horror as he saw a large, shadowy figure behind the male. "Yoshimori, look out!!!" Yoshimori turned and before he could cast a protection barrier the large shadow figure slashed down on him. Blood flowed out of the deep wound as Yoshimori collapsed in front of Gen. Gen's eyes widened at the falling body. "YOSHIMORI!!!!!!!!!"

My eyes snapped open; I quickly sat up and looked to my right. I breathe a sigh of relief when I saw Yoshimori fast asleep beside me. My body was covered in cold sweat as I attempted to calm myself down in fear of waking up my close friend, companion and lover.... My thoughts swirled around my mind, was it an omen that Yoshimori would die....? I shook my head to rid off that thought and buried my face in to my hands. As my mind continued to wander, I was unaware that Yoshimori had woken up.

Yoshimori's POV

I heard a faint shout from Gen calling out my name. I slowly eased my eyes open and turned to my left to find him burying his face in to his hands. His looked very frightened of something....was it a nightmare? I slowly sat up and called his name.

Normal POV

"Gen....? What's wrong?" Gen snapped out from his thinking as he turned to face Yoshimori. "It's nothing..... Sorry for waking you up...." Gen replied as he gently brushed his hand against Yoshimori's cheek. Yoshimori was not convinced: "Gen please, tell me is it a nightmare? What happen....." "It's nothing okay!" Gen paused when he noticed the harsh tone that he was using. "I'm sorry....." Gen whispered as he turn t o look away from a very worried Yoshimori. Gen was further surprised when he felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. "Gen, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it but when you are ready to tell me..... I will be there to listen...okay?" Gen felt safe with the arms wrapped around him. As the hands begin to unravel; Gen felt the secure feeling slipped away and frantically pulled Yoshimori into his embrace.

Yoshimori was surprised at first but he soon felt Gen trembling slightly. "Let me hold you like this for a while...." Gen whispered in Yoshimori's ear. Yoshimori smile and gently reach up to stroke Gen's short spiky hair. Soon they broke away from the embrace and Gen explains his nightmare. "If that dream was really an omen... I will hate myself for life if I can't protect you...." Gen looks away but was surprised when he felt Yoshimori gently took one of his hands and placed it on his cheek. "Even if it is true Gen..... I'm still here now right....?" Gen looked at Yoshimori in surprise.

"What if... I....fail to protect you!?" Yoshimori smiled. "I trust you Gen.... I trust you....." Gen stared at Yoshimori disbelievingly.

Gen's POV

How could he harbour so much of trust for me when that similar fate could occur anytime......? Why!?

Normal POV

Gen wanted to retort but Yoshimori silenced him by pressing his lips towards his. When they broke apart, Yoshimori retorts: "I will always come back.....no matter what...." Yoshimori gently place a hand on Gen's cheek before moving forward to kiss his forehead gently. "Let's get some sleep, 'kay?" Yoshimori pulled the covers back while motioning Gen to slide in. Gen slide in and Yoshimori pull back the covers before lying down with his head on Gen's chest, his shoulder length hair spreading over Gen's neck. Gen was surprised but when he heard the contented sigh from his lover; he gave in.

Gen's POV

I swear that I would never let anyone hurt you. If that nightmare appears which I pray it does not; I would protect you with my life.

Yoshimori POV

I hope Gen gets back his faith.....I trust him no matter what....

Normal POV

Gen wrapped his arms around Yoshimori before closing his eyes. The insecurity from the previous nightmare faded in to nothingness, as he held Yoshimori tightly in his sleep.

_Boku wa omaiwa zettaini mamoru, aishteru......._

_I would always protect you, love you......._

* * *

**End**

Meme12: That's it!!!!!!!!!!

Yoshimori: You broke the record of the shortest story you wrote. 3 pages!!!!!!

Meme12: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!

Gen: Meme12!!!!!!!!!!! You wrote that!#!$% story!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Kaze, seek!

Kaze: Woof!!!!!!!!!!! (Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Gen: Bring it on doggy!

Meme12: HE'S A WOLF YOU #$ %&^*^( 0^0) BAKA!!!!!!!!!! (Toss a hammer in his direction)

Gen: X. X (Strucked by hammer)

I hoped you love this story even if the characters were OOC so....... Please read and review!!!!!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara and matta O desu!!!! (See u again!!!!!!)


End file.
